


iron and wine

by championadonis



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood and Injury, Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Submission, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism, asshole slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championadonis/pseuds/championadonis
Summary: there's very few times the god of war kneels for someone. even fewer that someone is dionysus.sometimes you have to force submission.
Relationships: Ares/Dionysus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	iron and wine

**Author's Note:**

> i've..... never written noncon so uhhhhhhhh yeah

Ares smells of blood, the thick cloying scent of iron sticking to his flesh like a second skin. It's one of the few traits Dionysus picks up on whenever he comes to “visit”. And by "visit", he means bothering the nymphs that drink and play around him.

“Lord Dionysus, how kind of you to….. invite me here.” Dionysus didn't roll his eyes but it was a near thing. Ares was a prick most times and this was no exception. The god of war would participate in the feasts he would throw but only if a war, a battle, won and the opposition subjugated. Or if he wanted to fuck some poor nymph.

“Welcome! I'm always here to provide some festive joys.” Which turns out to be a mistake. Ares is a prideful fool, too hungry for the taste of blood and iron. The sound of metal clashing a lullaby to which he hums while answering mortals pleas for war. He figures that now is a good time as ever to test the opium brew a mortal made as an offering to him.

It's easy to slip the opium into Ares cup. With his own cup overflowing and Ares’ busy trying to tempt the nymphs with stories of glory and bloodshed to notice. It just looks like he's adding topping him off. Dionysus hopes that the strength of the wine overshadows the bitter taste of the drug now tainting his drink.  He gives the bored looking nymphs a look as if to say 'Don't worry, I'll deal with him’ and places his hand on Ares shoulder. “Ares, man, I know you like your stories but these poor nymphs probably need a break! Drink! Give them some rest and just enjoy the feast.”

Ares picks up his cup, frowning at the bitterness of it. Isn’t Dionysus’ wines sweet? 

Later, once the world starts swaying and he can feel his body relaxing, Ares realizes what has happened. He stands, his legs wobbling with the effort to hold him upright and he attempts to make his way to Dionysus. “Have you drugged me? Why, how careless of you to do that to War itself.” 

He doesn't make it to Dionysus though, who's lounging on a kline, the wood carved with images of grapes and vines. He's smiling which makes Ares fume to himself about just how foolish he is. This is Dionysus, he shouldn't have fallen to the likes of him. Ares falls to his knees, almost asking for mercy. 

“Ares, heey, I'm glad to see you're understanding your place! And here I thought that ‘War itself’”, said with a mocking tone, “was grand and powerful! Perhaps I should put you in your place, hmm?”

Dionysus shoos the nymphs away, many of whom wish to watch. They'll come back soon enough. He stands, to his full height, a couple of inches taller than Ares, and fetches some of the vines that attempt to harm his grapes, barbed and flexible. Ares is attempting to stand up when he returns. He's on all fours, arms wobbling with the effort. “Now, Ares man, you wouldn't be needing those!”

Ares looks at him, teeth bared and rage filled. It's arousing , seeing his half-brother so worked up as if he wouldn't have done the same thing. Ares slurs “Dionysus! I shall kill you for this!”, as if he wasn't but a babe learning to walk at the moment.  He grips one of Ares arms, pulling the limb behind his back. He presses a foot onto Ares back, right between his shoulder blades and puts his weight down, forcing his remaining arm to give out and letting his face and chest to go flush with the ground. He grunts with the rough treatment, the air forces out of him. Dionysus then takes the remaining limb and brings it behind his back. His body refuses to cooperate, body heavy and knees the only thing holding him up. Dionysus wraps the vines around his wrists, winding it up his arms. 

He admires his hand work, arousal simmering low. He is the god of indulgence and he plans to  _ indulge _ .

He dumps his overflowing cup onto Ares, who’s powerless to stop it, arms bound behind his back with barbed vines. The ichor that runs throughout him is leaking from the pinpricks that the thorns. He has a sickly sweet scent now, the iron of blood and the wine making something that warns of a feast gone wrong.

He pulls at Ares hair, the locks drenched and sticky, forcing his head up. “Ares, maaaan, look at yourself! Wasting wine like that?” Ares eyes are out of focus, the opium and wine really taking effect then, it seems.

He shoves Ares shoulders down again despite the weak protests spilling from the god of war’s mouth. He's mildly worried that Ares will attempt to retaliate when Dionysus sees the discarded weapon. He grabs it, the sword heavy and exactly what he wants. Without warning, he forces in through a shoulder, ichor spilling and flesh tearing. Ares attempts a howl, pain mixing with pleasure, the daze he's in dulling the wound but not enough to ensure he can ignore it. 

“Heeey, isn't that better?” Dionysus asks but it falls on deaf ears, Ares too preoccupied with trying to struggle out of his bonds. “Heeeeey, man, we can't be having that,” and thus proceeds to twist the sword pinning his half-brother down. More ichor spills, golden and shining. 

He flicks the hem of Ares’ skirt up, revealing strong thighs, a swollen sac and heavy dripping cock. Dionysus laughs because of  _ course  _ Ares would be into this subconsciously. He takes a thumb and rubs at Ares hole, teasing. It twitches beneath his ministrations, the muscles relaxing in no time. While he has no objections to fucking Ares dry, he would prefer the way lubed slightly. 

He scoops some of the ichor spilling from Ares’ shoulder wound and spreads it on a couple of fingers before thrusting one in unprompted. Ares howls, whether from pain or desire is unknown. His cock drips a fat bead of pre-come, pearly and surprisingly pretty. He's added a second finger by then, aided by added ichor to ease the passage. It looks like Ares is bleeding from here too, the thought of which sends a jolt of pleasure down his spine to his cock. His own cock throbbing, bring forth the reminder that he’s just as needy as the god beneath him.

“Could you imagine if the mortals saw you?” Dionysus coos, hand coming down and smacking a well formed asscheek. “The mortals that offer prayer and sacrifice seeing the god they worship made to take a cock like a bitch in heat?”

He thrusts in then, the minimal preparation making Ares bite back a scream. It hurts and it feels like he really was torn open. He wouldn’t be surprised to learn that he was made to bleed. The pain is dulling down again and the world turns hazy once again and the feeling of Dionysus pumping in and out of his ass almost pleasurable. His hair is roughly yanked back, throat bared and he groans. This shouldn’t be making him want to come. He should be trying to fight back but between the drug in his system, the vines that are surprisingly strong binding his arms and Dionysus thrusting with a strong grip in his hair, he can’t do much but take what is being given to him.

Dionysus sounds far off, calling for something. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a nymph, one of the ones he was apparently ‘boring’ coming over with more vines. She spots him watching her and giggles, whispering something to Dionysus. 

She’s in front of him now, and pulls her chiton up, exposing her slick cunt to his eager eyes. “O God of War, with Lord Dionysus has permitted me to use your mouth. Pleasure me and perhaps you will have climax as well.” She steps forward, helping to angle his mouth and he works her, as much as he can without his hands. His tongue laps at her sex and the nymph presses forward, grinding against him. Dionysus is grunting behind him and his rhythm has started to falter. And then he stops completely.

Ares bites back a godsforsaken whine, continuing to pleasure the nymph in front of him. Her cunt gushes slick unexpectedly and she gasps, shuddering and grinding even harder against his face. She steps back on wobbly legs and sighs, dropping the hem back and strokes his hair back, kissing his forehead. She returns to the group of nymphs that had returned to watch him being taken without his consent. They giggle and some raise their chitons and began to masturbate at the sight of him.

Dionysus pulls out suddenly and Ares can’t help the whine that spills from his throat. It’s shameful for someone like him to be begging for cock, to be begging to be taken like some cheap whore. His hair is released and he drops, face falling into the wine stained earth below him. The vine dug into his flesh more so and then he can feel Dionysus touch his cock. HIs hips buck automatically, chasing the little bit of friction he can get. The first slap to his inner thigh is startling and he can hear some of the nymphs reach their peak, the breathy moans sounding like sweet music. The next slap, this time to his  _ cock _ make him wail, but just so. 

“Ares, you sure do like pain maaaan. Heeeey, what if I put this extra vine around your cock?” Dionysus laughs out and Ares is so so close. His cock is slapped a couple more times until his hole is slapped as well. His sword is removed and his orgasm hits him like a chariot, the force of it making him moan loud and like a whore. Distantly he can feel Dionysus push back into his ass and thrusts a couple of times before he spends. His bindings are cut and he collapses, thighs sticky and body thrumming with hazy pain. Dionysus laughs again and picks him up like he weighs  _ nothing _ .  “Maaaaaaaan, that was fun! We do this more often yeah? Phaedra would probably  _ love _ it for you to service her again.” He says all this while dumping his body onto some grass next to the vineyard. He pats his head and kisses him. He’s sure his mouth tastes of the nymph stil but Dionysus likely doesn't care. He leaves, nymphs laughing and the world around fades as he sleeps.

* * *

He awakens from his dreams of bloody bodies and screams of terror to Hermes, of all gods, staring down at him. He starts and sits up, his shoulder leaking fresh ichor. "You sure are an odd one! And to think I was asked to make sure you were okay. I'm busy busy busy!"

Ares sighs, believing that Hermes is either too busy to notice the ichor spilling from his should or doesn't care. He waves him off and Hermes huffs, zipping away with the flutter of wings at his feet. He'll get Dionysus back. It might not be a war he's starting but it'll be a battle nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> don't LOOK at me i just thought this would be spicy


End file.
